Minnesota Department of Agriculture FDA Food Safety and Security Monitoring Project (U18), FERN Chemical Laboratories Abstract for RFA-FD-10-003 ABSTRACT The Minnesota Department of Agriculture (MDA) Laboratory Services Division is submitting an application for consideration under the FDA Food Safety and Security Monitoring Project (U18), FERN Chemical Laboratories, as announced in RFD-FD-10-003. Facility name and address: Most responsible individual: Minnesota Department of Agriculture Gary Horvath, Laboratory Director Laboratory Services Division Phone: 651-201-6563 601 Robert Street North St. Paul, MN 55155 PD/PI: Main Phone: 651-201-6010 Michelle Campbell, Chemistry Section Manager Main Fax: 651-201-6106 Phone: 651-201-6575 The MDA Laboratory has been a FERN microbiology and chemistry laboratory since 2004. The MDA Laboratory is well-positioned to carry out the goals of the FDA FERN chemistry cooperative agreement program in terms of the experience and expertise of its staff, facilities, equipment, and through its on-going participation in FERN training, surveillance, proficiency testing, and cooperative agreement programs activities. A Research Plan with project narrative and supporting documentation is submitted in the application package addressing: Four key project areas outlined in the program announcement Use of Gas Chromatograph - Mass Spectrometry (GC-MS) analysis for the screening and identification of poisons, toxic substances, and unknown compounds in foods; Use of Liquid Chromatograph - Mass Spectrometry (LC-MS) analysis for the screening and identification of poisons, toxic substances, and unknown compounds in foods; Use of Inductively Coupled Plasma - Mass Spectrometry for the screening and identification of heavy metals ands toxic elements in food;and, Use of Enzyme-Linked Immunosorbent Assay (ELISA) and other antibody-based analysis for the screening and identification of unknown toxins in foods. Specific issues addressed in the Research and Related Other Project Information portion of the announcement include: Laboratory Facilities and Other Resources Laboratory Personnel Qualifications Laboratory Management Practices Laboratory Expertise in Analyzing Foods for Unknown Contaminants Equipment Budget Projection Sample Analysis Commitment The research plan and associated documentation responds to each item outlined above, and demonstrates how the MDA Chemistry Laboratory will contribute toward meeting the objectives of the FDA Food Safety and Security Monitoring Project (U18) for FERN Chemical Laboratories. The expected benefit of this cooperative agreement to FDA FERN is to leverage the considerable experience and expertise of the MDA staff, and the significant laboratory facilities and equipment resources available to FERN through MDA. MDA laboratory staff will be able to carry out FERN surveillance assignments, surge capacity response, proficiency tests, as well as, perform method development, validation and enhancement activities for chemical contaminants in a variety of food matrices. 1